winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancestral Wand
The Ancestral Wands (also called Mythix Wands) are magical items introduced in Season 6 which contain the power of Mythix to enter the Legendarium World, a world that interconnects the real world and the imaginary world. The only people known to be able to use the wands are their previous owners, the ancestral fairies and now the Winx and Eldora. Overview looking at the wands]] and her Mythix Wand]]According to Nebula, the legend says there were seven ancestral fairies who went to the real world from the Legendarium World bringing the wands with them, and traveled around the Magic Dimension, including Earth. These artifacts were brought to Tir Nan Og for safekeeping. Even Nebula, their keeper, cannot activate them. According to her, only seven fairies who are worthy of their power can use them and their power: Mythix, the ability contained in the wands that enables the wands' keepers to enter the Legendarium World. Appearance There are seven ancestral wands owned by the ancestral fairies. The Winx own six of these, while Eldora owns the other one. #Bloom has a blue wand with a pink heart as symbol and a magenta diamond inside. #Stella has a pink wand with a yellowish orange star as symbol and a blue diamond in it. #Flora has a lime wand with a golden flower as symbol that has green leaf-like structure beside it and its middle is pink. It also has a fuchsia diamond under the flower. #Musa has a magenta wand with a red lyre symbol on its top and a blue treble clef in it. There is a purple diamond on top of the treble clef. #Tecna has a purple wand that has a purple diamond with three lime circles on the upper three vertices as symbol. There are also two purple triangles on its lower part. Below the diamond is a neon green diamond. #Aisha has a turquoise wand with a blue green sea shell as symbol. Its borders are yellow and its tip is pink and has a pink diamond on it. #Eldora has a pink wand with a purple diamond as symbol under the pink flower with light green petals. Seashell Mythix Wand.png|Aisha's Mythix Wand Heart Mythix Wand.png|Bloom's Mythix Wand Eldora Mythix Wand.png|Eldora's Mythix Wand Floral Mythix Wand.png|Flora's Mythix Wand Treble Mythix Wand.png|Musa's Mythix Wand Diamond Mythix Wand.png|Tecna's Mythix Wand vlcsnap-2015-10-08-18h24m40s178.png|Stella's Mythix Wand Usage According to the Doorway to the Worlds, the Mythix Wands will guide the Winx in the real world to find the Fantasy Emerald and the Silver Spear. Once they find the location of the hiding place of these parts in the real world, they must cross to the Legendarium World to find and take the objects, so they can forge the key and lock the Legendarium once and for all. According to Daphne, they must use the chant: "Mythix Insight!" or "Mythix Vision!" to see where the next piece is. Once their wands glow, they must converge its magic to find the location of the pieces. Series Season 6 In "Mythix", Eldora and the Winx proves their worth and gains their wands to finally acquire Mythix. They talk to the Doorway to the Worlds about the key of the Legendarium and discovers the requirements: the Fantasy Emerald and the Silver Spear. Later, they find out with Daphne that it sparkles whenever it is near to the objects' hidden place in the real world and in the Legendarium World. In "Mystery in Calavera", they use this to find the Fantasy Emerald. They go to Bahamundo Cave and travel to the Legendarium World. They use these to fight the Pirate Zombies and the Trix. In "Zombie Invasion", they continue to fight them with these in the Legendarium World and returns to the Bahamundo Cave. More Coming Soon... Trivia *The Ancestral Wands have a slight resemblance to the transform and attack items from the Sailor Moon series, leaving many fans arguing about the similarity. *Tecna is the only Winx fairy to hold her Mythix Wand in her left hand during her transformation sequence. *The wands give the Winx the power of Mythix. Eldora gets the seventh wand, but she remains being herself in the previous transformation and can enter the Legendarium World in her normal fairy form. That would make the Mythix transformation meaningless in cases of entering the Legendarium, as entries are most probably possible in any fairy form. *The wands have a slightly different design and coloring in 2D than they have in 3D. *It is unknown what happened to the Ancestral Wands since Selina locked the Legendarium for good. Gallery Six_Wands.png Eldora_2D.png Six_Mythix_Wands.png Mythix 1.jpg Mythix 2.jpg Category:Season 6 Category:Winx Club Category:Items Category:Mythix Category:Fairies